The present invention relates to an infusion manifold.
A manifold of this kind is used when a patient must receive via infusion, simultaneously or not, several products of different kinds. It includes a number of stopcocks, generally three or four, each of which is connected to a reservoir containing one of the products to be infused and, either directly or through other stopcocks, to a tube to feed the products to the patient.
This type of manifold must be carefully protected against any microbial contamination and must permit frequent operation of the stopcocks, with every guarantee of safety as regards operation and positioning of the stopcocks.
To achieve these contradictory goals, it is known that manifolds can be wrapped in a flexible cellular material saturated with antiseptic liquid and then placed in a housing that can be opened to allow access to the stopcocks. The housing comprises an apparatus for fastening it heightwise to a support or bracket.
It is readily apparent that the need to open the housing and operate the stopcocks affects the sterility of the manifold. In addition, existing manifolds do not permit checking the positions of the plugs of the several stopcocks without opening the housing. Finally, the fact that the upper part of the cellular material must be pulled back to reveal the control elements of the stopcocks causes the nurse or patient to stain their fingers, since the antiseptic liquids used are generally colored.
It is also known from French Patent 2,617,717 to provide an infusion manifold of this type in which the stopcocks have control elements that project outside the housing, the control elements being permanently mounted on the stopcocks or on the upper shell of the housing.
The shape of the control elements, with three perpendicular arms, makes it immediately apparent in what position the stopcock is located, each arm being located parallel to one of the passageways in the stopcock.
This arrangement ensures good protection of the manifold against germs, but has the disadvantage of permitting undesired operation or unauthorized manipulation of the stopcocks, which can have harmful consequences for the patient.